


Game

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Kidnapping, Riddles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch was abducted and the rest of Pentatonix do whatever they can to follow the clues left from the abductor. Will they be able to solve the clues in time to save the countertenor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second PTX story that I'm working on, but the first PTX story that I'm posting. The other one should be coming out fairly soon. So enjoy my lovelies~!

It was weird. Mitch had to go to the hotel room early because he said he was feeling sick and everyone was worried, but he assured them that he was just going to take a nap. Soon enough, they let him when they were heading for a restaurant near their hotel and he insisted on going himself. He nodded when they said he should text one of them when he arrived at the hotel, just to make sure he arrived safely and they promised that they'd bring him food when they were heading back.

Their food had arrived ten minutes ago and none of them had touched it, just silently waiting for the text from Mitch. They'd been waiting for almost thirty minutes and it was only about a ten minute walk from the restaurant to their hotel. "Maybe he just forgot and fell asleep already." Scott finally said breaking the deafening silence despite the fact that there were many conversations going on around them.

"Yea, let's just eat and check up on him later." Avi suggested as they silently agreed and finally started eating and enjoyed their food and started random conversations, but they were still worried and tried to quickly finish their food to go to their hotel.

They equally all paid and Scott picked up the food they were bringing to Mitch and they left, talking about how the food was. "I'm gonna call Mitch and see if he's awake yet." The bassist took out his phone as they all agreed simultaneously. The group stopped and waited for the walking signal, the hotel was just across the street and Avi just got to start calling Mitch. The longer that Avi was on the phone, his face got more worried and concerned, "Hey, Scott, did Mitch change his number?"

Scott turned to Avi, "No, if he did he'd tell us immediately, plus he's had that same number for a long time. I wouldn't know if he'd even want to change it. Why do you ask?"

"Because the operator says that the number doesn't exist." The other members stared at Avi and his phone, shocked by the statement he'd said.

"What'd you just say?" Kirstie's voice cracked at the end. "It's gotta be a mistake!" She took Avi's phone from him and took out her phone, comparing the numbers that was under 'Mitch Grassi'.

They were exactly the same.

She shoved Avi's phone back to him, "This has got to be a joke." She said as she hurriedly tried to call Mitch, confident to hear the countertenor's voice on the other line.

Scott took Avi's phone from him since he knew Mitch's number by heart and his heart sank when he read over the number multiple times. It was true. The number was Mitch's, but how could it not work. The number was working perfectly fine just a few hours ago when they were texting each other right before the show. He almost dropped Avi's phone, but he clutched it tightly determined to hurry to their hotel, giving Avi his phone back. He looked at Kirstie to see her face drop, signaling that the call didn't go through and he ran across the street when it signaled to go.

"Scott, wait!" Kevin tried to reach for him before he could run off, but he already took off and the other band members exchanged worried looks and chased after Scott, calling after him. 

He could hear them shouting after him, but he didn't listen. He couldn't listen, he had to know if Mitch was okay and he knew that the others were equally as worried as him. He didn't know how he got to the front door of his and Mitch's hotel room, but he was already getting out the key card and inserted it into it's slot and opened the door, letting it slam on the wall and not even caring if it left a dent. "Mitch?!" He yelled as he frantically looked around the hotel room. "Mitch?!" He repeated a few times, looking everywhere.

_"Scott, I'm right here!"_ He heard in the distance, but he still looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. He heard his friends' footsteps in the distance coming closer, but they sounded like they were getting farther and farther away. "Mitch!" He yelled and heard the same voice call out to him, but it was getting farther and farther away from him. "Where are you?!" He turned towards the door and saw his other three friends, standing by the door. "What are you standing there for? Help me look for Mitch!" He almost yelled. He returned to looking for Mitch as he suddenly heard laughing and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened.

The baritone slowly turns to the door to see his friends laughing and pointing at him.  _Why are they laughing at me?_  He turned back to where he was searching and stumbled back and landed on his butt, backing away from the scene in front of him. He started crying and stared at his blood-covered hands, "M-Mitch?" He croaked out. He got on all fours and slowly went over to Mitch's lifeless body, not caring if the pool of blood on the floor soaked into his jeans. He sobbed as he stared wordlessly at his best friend's body, just sitting there. He silently wished that this was just a dream. He then noticed the knife next to his hand and he stood up, his surroundings changing immediately.

He was in a dark room barely illuminated by the light in the corner of the room and there was a table in front of him. He studied the items on the table, but the moment he blinked he stood in front of Mitch, bloody, gagged and tied to a chair staring right at Scott like he was begging for his life, and there were two things in Scott's hands. He looked at Mitch wide-eyed and then he looked at the items in his hands and dropped them immediately and stumbled back, hitting a wall then his surroundings changed again.  _"Scott..."_  A voice said and he looked around, searching for the source. Then he started it hearing it over and over again that he could hear it pounding within his head and he held his head and went on his knees. It was too overwhelming and soon enough he started screaming, praying that this was all just a dream.

In the background, he could slightly hear a more panicked and fear-filled,  _"Scott!"_  He wished that that was the real voice, not the drumming, annoying, monotone sound of his name over and over again. He wanted to just hit his head hard just to make it stop and soon he could hear the urgent voice call out to him louder and louder and overcame the monotone voice.

Scott opened his eyes and sat up quickly, the countertenor hugging him immediately. "Scott, you scared the crap outta me!" The baritone stared wide-eyed at the wall across from them. "Scott?" Mitch let go of him and looked up at him. "Scott?" He repeated, his voice covered in worry and concern. He tried shaking the baritone, but he still looked pale and unmoving. "Scott?!" His voice cracked and just felt tears about to fall. The baritone wouldn't look at the countertenor and Mitch tried waving his hand in front of his face, even snapping. Scott looked down at Mitch, who was close to tears.

"Mitch?" He sounded broken, then hugged Mitch suddenly. "Oh my god, I thought you..." He trailed off and he didn't want to relive the traumatic experience. He would rather die than remember what that dream was about. In fact, he didn't remember much about it, just that is sent chills down his spine and that something terrible had happened, but he couldn't remember what it was. Mitch hugged him back, "That I was what?" He didn't want to press for the answer, but he might as well ask. Scott's breath hitched and his grip tightened, fearing that if he let go Mitch would disappear forever. "Scott?" Mitch asked softly.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare." Scott simply said, letting go of Mitch. The countertenor didn't want to push the issue anymore, so he left the subject alone and changed it. "Well, get ready we're going to the airport." Mitch got off the bed and started walking out.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously. Mitch stopped right at the door and turned to Scott, searching for any part of his face that he was lying or joking. He found none. "We're going on tour." He said matter-of-factly. "We've been talking about it for days and weeks. Are you sure you're okay, Scott?"

The baritone nodded slowly, "Yea," he assured "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so." Mitch gave him one final worried look then left to get ready.

Truth is, Mitch had every right to worry about Scott, but Scott would never admit it. Sure he'd have a few nightmares every now and then, but this one shook him to the core and he had the feeling that he had to keep his eye on Mitch at all times during the tour just to make sure that he wouldn't disappear. Curse his brain for not remembering the dream!

"Hey, Scott! Make sure to give Wyatt to the neighbors before we leave!" Mitch yelled from his room. "Got it covered!" Scott yelled back. After getting dressed, he grabbed his suitcases that he packed the day before and put them next to the front door. Turning around, he saw Mitch struggling to bring his bags over and he went over to help him. "Here, lemme help." Scott grabbed the suitcase and placed it next to his bags.

~~~

**_The last day on their tour..._ **

They were sightseeing and everyone was excited to see almost everything. It was almost dinner time and the sun was getting lower and lower by the minute, but nobody wanted to go to sleep; they were having the time of their lives. Up until Mitch didn't start feeling so good. Scott started panicking, he didn't know why, but having Mitch sick at this time was not a good sign. "Hey, guys?" Scott grabbed their attention and the others turned around and went over to Mitch and Scott worriedly. The countertenor was leaning on a pole for support and the others gathered around asking multiple questions at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Kirstie asked, the only question that Mitch could hear clearly. He nodded and tried standing straight, determined to not make his friends worry. "I'm fine." He said, trying to brush off the feeling of his consciousness fading. He continued to walk, but a few steps later he nearly stumbled to the ground, the others catching him in time. "I don't think so, you're going to the hotel." Kirstie suggested as Mitch tried to get out of their grip. He was not about to ruin this day for his friends.

"I'll take him there." Scott immediately said -- he wasn't going to let Mitch walk alone.

"We'll all go." Kevin replied, helping Mitch to his feet.

"No, you guys go enjoy yourselves. I'll take care of him."

Mitch huffed, "I don't need a babysitter, I can go by myself." Mitch's attitude surprised the others and he didn't even regret snapping at Scott. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'm just going to take a little nap, that's it. Be refreshed in the morning, so we can head back tomorrow." He assured them and everyone nodded except for Scott. His gut was telling him to go with Mitch, but Mitch wanted to go alone. Why all of a sudden? Mitch would be fine if Scott tagged along, but what changed his mind all of a sudden? Maybe it was the sickness getting to Mitch's head, making him cranky.

Deciding to ignore his gut, he agreed to let Mitch go alone and Mitch agreed to text any of them to let them know that he had arrived at the hotel. They parted ways and Scott could almost feel his heart drop. This was not going to end well.

~~~

They were at the restaurant, eating away at the delicious food that they had ordered and were provided and talking about their new album that was coming out next year. Scott had calmed down just a tiny bit because Mitch had texted Avi that he was at the hotel safe and sound, also stating that they had nothing to worry about and that he was a big boy who could take care of himself, then Mitch had turned in for the night. The group finished and paid for the food equally as Scott took the food that they ordered for Mitch and they headed out, starting their trek for the ten minute walk to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel and got on the right floor, they parted ways; Kevin and Avi going one way and Scott and Kirstie going the other way. Kirstie and Scott walked silently through the hallway and they both stopped at Kirstie's door; Kirstie being oblivious to the fact that Scott had stopped with her. She opened the door and turned around, finally noticing that he was standing there. "Is something wrong, Scott?" She asked casually, like she knew that he was behind her the whole time, even though she really didn't.

"Nah, never mind. Bye, Kirst." The baritone waved and started walking further down the hallway before the mezzo soprano could wave and reply back. She shrugged it off and entered her room, closing the door quietly.

Scott was not calming down any time soon. Every step closer he took towards his and Mitch's room meant a step closer to something he'd regret later. He really wished he knew the reason why his mind was acting this way and he knew it had something to do with that stupid dream he just couldn't remember. Fishing for his key card, he stopped in front of his room and sighed as he found the key card, inserting it into its slot and slowly and quietly opening and closing the door.

The baritone didn't want to wake the countertenor. He walked to the bedroom area, taking off his shoes and locating his suitcase to look for his pajamas. Standing up and staring just a bit at something across the room, he dropped his clothes, grabbed two things on the night stand, and ran out of the room and towards Kirstie's room since it was the closest. He knocked furiously and loudly, not caring if it woke any of the neighbors up.

Kirstie finally opened the door and whisper-shouted, "What do you want, Scott?" Clearly annoyed that she had been woken up.

He took a moment to catch his breath, "Mitch is gone!" He half shouted urgently.

The mezzo soprano quieted him down, "What do you mean he's gone?" Kirstie asked, not really believing him and immediately thinking that it's a joke.

"I mean he's gone."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Kirstie, when would I ever joke about this?"

"Any time." She said matter-of-factly.

"Not this time, I went into the room and he wasn't on the bed. I found a note." Scott held up an envelope, showing it to her and she was slowly believing that this wasn't a joke.

"Did you read it?" He shook his head. "It could've been Mitch leaving a note, then. Duh." He shook his head again, holding up Mitch's phone.

Kirstie slowly took the phone from Scott's hand, examining if it was really Mitch's. "Since when would Mitch ever leave without his phone." A tiny gasp escaped Kirstie's lips as she started to think of other possibilities of this being a joke and they were just trying to scare her -- just so she could get her mind to conclude that this was not real. "Kirst, you gotta believe me. Mitch is gone." Scott said like he was reading her mind. He was just on the verge of breaking down and the mezzo soprano was finally convinced. Mitch was gone and they were standing here talking about it.

"Let's go tell Kevin and Avi." She grabbed his hand, closed the door, and they ran towards Kevin and Avi's room. They knocked until one of them answered the door; Avi was revealed behind the door, clearly mad that his sleep was interrupted. "Avi, we've got a serious problem." Kirstie stated seriously and that's all it took to convince Avi that something serious was going on. He moved out of the way to let the two in and searched behind them for a third person. "He's not here." Avi froze in place, staring at the wall on the other side and processing what she had just said. He slowly turned to the pair and their faces told the story.

Closing the door, the bassist walked over to Kevin's bed to wake him up, "Kevin, get up."

"Five more minutes, mommy." He mumbled just loud enough for the three of them to hear. "Five more minutes means five more minutes of Mitch's disappearance being a mystery." Scott said and Kevin woke up fully, shocked by what he had just heard.

"D-disappearance?" Kevin stuttered as Scott nodded, holding firmly to the envelope left on the night stand.

Kirstie turned to Scott, "Can we open the envelope now?" It took a while, but Scott finally nodded and they all sat down on Kevin's bed in a circle and Scott opened the envelope, not ready for what its contents held. Slipping out the piece of paper, he read:

_If you wish to find Mitch Grassi, then you must play a game with me. If you accept, find the best place you'd see him in the end. Surrounded by those just like him and at the same time not like him. Where carvings tell a story everywhere you look. Look for the angels that have a name similar to that of my new toy. There you'll find your next instruction. I do not plan on you declining my request. You call the three special numbers, then I will kill him on the spot. You have one year to find him. Good luck, Pentatonix._

**Author's Note:**

> Dun, dun, dun!!!
> 
> And please please give me feedback on this! And commenting/kudoing is helpful too!


End file.
